Becoming Bad
by SalvatoreTwerkTeam
Summary: Elena Gilbert thought her life was bad when her parents died, but she was wrong. As Elena enters her first year of college she meets the Salvatore brothers. Will they bring more bad into her life? Will she get the love she so desperately craves? Elena catches the eye of a certain Salvatore, and he is a very persistent man. As they say there is a fine line between love and hate.
1. Prologue

It's not everyday that you fall in love with a vampire. I never thought it was possible to love a monster, let alone to believe that they were real. To even imagine that such cruel and evil creatures exist, was just insane.

I always used to joke to my little brother Jeremy that there was monsters lurking outside our house, but that was only to scare him. The truth is...they exist and walk among us, they look like us, and they act like us...to some extent.

It's hard that only now I found out vampires, seeing as we live in Mystic Falls. I always heard my parents whispering about these so called demons, I always pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to believe in these things.

My story began after my parents died. They drove us off Wickery Bridge, they were picking me up from a party in the woods. I got into a fight with Matt. The last thing I remember was by parents mouthing that they loved me.

You could never imagine how I felt when I woke in the hospital. Pain. Confusion. Guilt.

The only thing my mind was on in that moment of time was my parents. When I found out they didn't make it I collapsed into my Aunt Jenna's arms.

You would think God would have mercy on me, but no...This was just the start of my insane and dangerous life.

I am Elena Gilbert and I am a vampire.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, this is just the prologue, but there is soooo much more great stuff to come. Hope you continue reading! Thanks xo Rachel :)<p>

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**_2 Years Earlier_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Its been six months since the death of my parents. Six long,sad, and guilt filled months. It's my fault they are dead...if i hadn't called them to pick me up. Aunt Jenna always tries to convince me that it isn't my fault. Everyone seems to believe that, but me. I managed to get through the rest of high school. I barely had any fun this summer. I just wish things could go back to the way it was. I miss my friends so much. Instead of going on a end-of-the-summer road trip, I have been here prepping for my first year of college. Torture, right? Well yeah it is. I managed to get excepted into NYU, don't ask me how, but i did. I just wish that this new change will be worth it. I want to have fun with my friends, maybe even fall in love. Like that's going to happen! Bonnie and Caroline are both going to NYU as well. At least I wont be alone. Well thanks for letting me vent to my good ol' trusty diary. I have to go finish packing so see ya! _

I slam my diary shut and throw it into the brown moving box next to me. I look at my phone and see that Caroline texted me.

_Caroline: Hey girl, are you done packing yet?  
><em>

_Me: NO, but I am almost done.  
><em>

_Caroline: HURRY UP we are coming to get you soon! xo  
><em>

_Me: Fine, see you soon Care xo_

I finish packing the few things I have left and then Aunt Jenna and I carry the remaining box downstairs. I reach the door and I see Care and Bonnie pulling up in their SUV.

They beep the horn at me and Caroline screams, "COLLEGE TIME BITCHES" I laugh and shake my head.

Bonnie hops out of the car and she helps pack all my boxes into the trunk.

We jump into the car and Caroline turns around to me and says, "Are you as excited as I am Lena?" I nod and say, "As ready as I can ever be."

She flips on the radio and starts pulling out of my driveway. I wave to Aunt Jenna and scream, " Bye Jenna. Love you!" We all laugh and hit the road.

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at NYU after our long drive from Mystic Falls.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie are unloading the boxes while I head to the student information center.

As I am walking up to the entrance I swing the door open and walk straight into a hard chest. The guys yells, " Watch where you're going"

I look up and I meet the bluest eyes I have ever seen and he looks at me softly and says, "Sorry, i shouldn't have yelled at you so quickly."

I shake my head and say with attitude, "Yeah you shouldn't have."

I start to walk past him and he stops me and says, "What.. I don't get a name for such a beautiful face?" I smirk and say, "Does that line usually work?" He laughs and says, "I don't even need to use lines on girls, they usually just drop their panties there on the spot."

I laugh and say, "Wow, cocky much?" He does this thing with his eyes and says seductively, " Very cocky." I blush and try to gain my composure.

When I finally stop blushing I say, "Sorry, but I don't have time for perves like you...so buh bye." With that I strut passed him into the building.

I can feel his eyes following me as I walk away. Damn that guy was so sexy. I am already starting to love college.

I get all our dorm information and I head back to Bonnie and Caroline.

I spot them and we head towards our dorm.

* * *

><p>When we get into our dorm, we settle in and unpack all our junk. As I take a seat on my bed I notice a crow outside my window. It is like creepily staring at me.<p>

It's creepy, but it is mesmerizing and beautiful. I can't stop staring at it, it's like I am in a trance of some sort.

I am finally snapped back into reality by Bon and Care. They stare at me and say, " Is everything okay with you Lena?"

I nod and say, "Yeah I just spaced off for a second."

They look at me weirdly and just nod. I quickly say, " I'm going to go get coffee, do you guys want something?" They both answer with a no and go back to decorating.

* * *

><p>I am trying to find my way to the campus coffee shop, but I am seriously lost.<p>

I walk over to this blonde guy that is looking at a bulletin board and ask, " Hi, I'm sorry, but would you happen to know where the coffee shop is?"

I meet his gorgeous green eyes and he says, "Hey, yeah its just around the corner. Do you want me to walk you there?" I nod and say, " Yeah thanks."

I smile and say, " I'm Elena." and smiles and says, " I'm Stefan." I look at his beautiful face and blush. We talk for a little bit as we walk.

We reach the coffee shop and I say to him, " I hope to be seeing you around sometime." He laughs and says, "Same, we should meet up sometime." I nod and say, " Yes, I would like that." With that I walk into the shop.

When I arrive inside the shop I order my coffee and grab a blueberry muffin. I sit down and eat my food and drink my coffee.

As I am heading to the bathroom. I get grabbed and pulled into a supply closet.

By none other then the blue-eyed hottie/jerk.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _I scream on the inside.

I look at him only to be meeted by a devious smirk.

* * *

><p>OKAY so that chapter was okay, but i have big plans for this story and a very interesting story line in store for you guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks xo Rachel<p>

PLEASE R&R :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been a while since I posted. I hope to keep going with this story and make sure it's really great! i hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

><p>I look up to the jerk that ruffly grabbed me and hauled me into the disgusting supply closet.<p>

I am met by that irresistible but unnerving smirk. "Why the hell did you pull me into this closet!?" I ask.

"I saw you walking so I decided I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"And you had to pull me into a closet to do that" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

He laughs and says, "I guess I wanted some privacy." I roll my eyes and scoff.

I then realize that I don't even know this guys name so I ask," Who are you?"

He then says cockily while grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it, "I'm Damon Salvatore."

That name suits him perfectly. I can't lie, his features are also perfect. His dark raven hair, his pale and smooth skin, his cobalt blue eyes, and that god like chiseled jawline. I could only imagine what the rest of his body looks like. He may be beautiful, but he is kind of creepy and he emits a weird vibe and I don't know what to think of it.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I say warily. He then says " A beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl."

I know this guy is just trying to find a way into my pants and I'm too smart for his games.

"Well it was nice meeting you Damon, but I need to get going." I say quickly and make a break for the doorknob. He stops me and stares me deeply in the eyes and says, "What were you doing with Stefan?"

Who does this guy think he is? I say with attitude, "I don't need to explain myself to you. And how did you know I was talking to him? Are you stalking me?" I am starting to get nervous now. He looks taken back and I don't know why. I hear him say something under his breath about something not working. Okay this guy is officially nuts. "If you'll excuse me" I say and he lets me walk out the closet door. As I am walking away he says in a seductive tone, " I'll be seeing you around Elena."

* * *

><p>I return to my dorm after my creepy encountering. Bonnie and Caroline are nowhere to be found. I walk over to my bed and fall back onto it. I put my headphones in and start listening to some music, trying to relax and let my thoughts wander. I hear a noise coming from outside my window. I go to look out my window and I notice a man standing under the tree. I can't see his face because it's so dark. I am officially scared. I grab my phone and call Caroline. No answer. I then hear a knock on my door. I slowly walk over to the door and open it. When I open it there is a big package waiting for me in the floor right outside. I quickly grab it and slam my door shut, locking it. I examine the package and I see there is no names or return addresses on it, I wearily open it and inside is a note and a smaller package. I start to read the note addressed to me:<p>

_Dear Elena Gilbert, _

_ I am worried for your well-being and safety. You have been dragged into a life that there is no escape from. You are a very important and special person and I hope you heed my warning. Be careful who you trust, you are about to experience a lot of crazy occurrences and you must be cautious about who you become close with. In the smaller package is some things that can keep you safe. Vervain, this is the one herb that is used to keep away danger, you must wear this or ingest this at all times. This is the only way that you will be able to make your decisions freely. I know this might sound crazy, but this world isn't just full of humans, there are supernatural creatures that are dangerous. I have also left you a ring. This ring is beyond important, you will soon learn about this ring, but you are not ready to learn now. Please be safe and only trust those very close to you. Remember things are about to get freaky. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anonymous_

I am officially freaked out, at first I thought this was a sick joke, but some of the things stated in this letter, I have heard about. Vervain is something I learned about back home in Mystic Falls. My parents used to grow it down by the shed near our pond. I thought it was flavoring for tea and door, I was just a naive child. I am confused how it lets me choose freely. My mother and father gave me a necklace filled with this when I was a young child. Why? What kind of things am I dealing with? I don't believe in the supernatural. I used to hear stories, but they were all make believe, or were they? I mean I know that Bonnie comes from witch roots, but is there creatures way beyond that? What am I going to do? How is my life going to change? Why am I in danger?

The door is being opened and Bonnie and Caroline walk in with bags of food. They look at me and notice that there is something wrong. I show them the letter and Bonnie looks worried while Caroline laughs and says, "You don't actually believe in this stupid shit" I roll my eyes and say, "guys I am very worried right now" Bonnie nods and says, " I've been having these dreams lately. I reply, "about what?" She replies with one word, "you" I shake my head and say "what kind of dreams?" She replies, " you were being surround by two guys and all I saw was death and evil, I know this sounds dramatic but it's true." I ask her, " why didn't you tell me about this?" She says," i didn't think anything of them I just thought they were stupid dreams, I didn't think with my witch instincts."

Caroline then says, " guys lets just forget about this for tonight and we'll deal with this tomorrow, it's late. And Elena you are fine and safe with us. There is a witch in the room." She laughs and gets ready for bed. She then says, " plus me and you have a hot double date tomorrow with a pair of sexy brothers!" I them ask, "What?!" She laughs and says, "yep you end to get your hot little ass out onto the male market. Plus these guys are ridiculously hot" I scoff and say, "whatever" she answers with, "get some sleep I don't want you cranky for our dates tomorrow." I roll my eyes and shut off the lights, praying that I have a peaceful slumber. I can't help but think about the letter, or the fact that I have a date tomorrow. I wonder who these brothers are?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review I'd like the feedback<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry... I know I haven't posted in quite a while, I've had a lot of things going on. I plan on posting more often now. So here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review because I'd love the feedback! Xo**_

I wake up to the annoying blowing sound of Care's mighty hairdryer. Ugh! I roll over to look at the clock and see that it's 4:00 in the afternoon. I slept for that long? Thank god it's the weekend and my classes haven't started.

Me and Care's date is apparently happening at 6 so I need to get ready. I rise out of my bed and head over to grab my towels and hair products to shower with.

I head downstairs to the dorm showers and I notice it's empty. That's strange...everyone must have either showered early or haven't woken up yet. I'm kind of glad it's empty, but at the same time I'm a bit creeped out.

After I shower I head over to the bathroom counter, where I brush and blow dry my hair. I then take the liberty of straightening my wavy hair. I have to look reasonable for this blind date I'm being forced into going on. As I stare in the mirror, applying my makeup, I hear a loud slam of the door. I quickly spin around to see what the commotion was.

I slowly and wearily walk over to the door and find that it has been locked. I'm officially bothered now. I think it's time to get out of here. I quickly gather my things and make my way to the other door. Just as I am about to open it, someone locks it. What the fuck is going on? I run over to last door and I find it locked as well. At this point I am freaking out.

I hear my name being called in a whisper. 'Elenaaaaa' and the mysterious person calls it a few times. I start banging on the doors and yelling for help. All of a sudden the lights flicker off.

No one is coming to my rescue so I run over to the window and rip it open. I quickly try to slide out of it. As I am halfway out I feel someone grab my leg trying to pull me back in. I start screaming at the top of my lungs.

All of a sudden Damon, aka the blue eyed hottie, comes to my rescue and pulls me out of the window. Tears start falling down my cheeks and he wraps his arms around my and pulls me to his chest. I look up at him and we just keep our eyes on each other. I forgot I was just wearing a towel, and his eyes were showing desire, but at this point in time I didn't care, I was just glad I was safe. Safe. That is what I felt in this strangers arms. I've never felt so content in my life. This is the safest I've felt since my parents died. We sit there for a few minutes in silence and I just let him hold me.

After our moment he asks me with deep concern, "What the hell happened in there?"

I honestly don't know what happened so I just explained to him what I was doing and how all the doors started locking and then someone tried attacking me.

"Did you see who did it?" he asks.

"No I was too busy trying to escape, plus it was dark the lights shut off."

"I'm glad your safe though." he replies.

"Me too. Thank you so much for saving me. What were you doing around here anyway?" I ask.

He replies with a smirk, "I was on my way to pick up a girl for a date that my brother set up for us." Could Damon be my mystery date? No there's no way.. it's probably just a coincidence.

I say quickly, "Anyways I have to get back to my dorm, I have to get ready for a date that I have tonight." He nods and offers to walk me back.

We approach my dorm and we go inside. When I get in the dorm, I am met with the sight of Stefan, the boy I met yesterday, and Caroline chatting on the couch.

Damon then says, "Baby bro, I guess I found my date." He then looks at me with his devious smirk and winks at me. I blush fifty shades of red. I look up at him and say, "you knew your date was with me?" And he just shrugs with a smile on his face. Why does he have to be so damn attractive?

I can't say I'm disappointed because I'm kind of glad Damon is my date for tonight. Caroline politely kicks the men out of the dorm so I can get dressed for our crazy date. Damon just stares at me deeply as he leaves the dorm.

I quickly get dressed in my black bodycon dress and black heels. I throw a leather jacket over my outfit and grab my purse and we're ready to go.

I head outside of the dorm and see Damon leaning back against the wall dressed in dark blue jeans, a black John Varvatos button down shirt, and a leather jacket. He is sporting yet another smirk. He truly is captivating. If looks could kill I'd be long gone.

He looks up and down over my body and smiles. He then says with a bright smile, "you look absolutely gorgeous." I blush yet again and say, " you don't look so bad yourself Salvatore."

He reaches for my hand and we walk hand in hand outside to grab a taxi to the club. This moment couldn't get any nicer. Maybe he isn't such a jerk. In this moment I feel dangerous with him. I look at him and he's gazing out the window. He couldn't be any more attractive.

We are almost at the club and I'm ready for the wild night ahead of us. I hope it's a blast. But I can't just shake off what happened to me earlier. I have a strange feeling this is just the beginning of something I can't endure alone. Maybe the letter was right. All I know is that if Damon hadn't have saved me, I might not have been around to go on this amazing date.

Damon is my savior. And for that I am eternally grateful.


End file.
